


Why is everything going wrong?

by Kittykat23114



Series: Voltron Klance Stories [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, He's stressed, I killed Krolia and I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Knotting, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor doesn't want to be King anymore lol, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Sad Keith (Voltron), Smut, beta krolia, i guess??, just like me, lance is stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: Just as Lance thought everything was gonna be fine, it got worse. Even though Nate and Lotor are expecting and engaged, Keith is coming close to another heat and running out of birth control. But that's not it. Haggar wants both Lance and Keith, wanting to use them for her own plans. Yeah, Lance just want to be back on Earth already.





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the first chapter of the chaos.

Lance sat up as he watched Keith sleep, running his hand through his dark hair. He sighed as Keith snuggled deeper into his side, rubbing his back as Keith let out a tiny whimper. Keith slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Lance as he smiled down at him. Keith smiled softly, letting out a soft purr. "Morning, Beautiful."

"Morning to you too, Handsome." Lance blushed as Keith kissed his neck gently, biting down gently. Lance threw his head back, letting Keith bite at his neck. Keith crawled up to give Lance a kiss, moaning when Lance squeezed his ass. He pulled back, panting slightly as Lance rubbed his ass. "Thank you for pulling me out of that panic attack last night."

"It's alright babe. I'm here to help you through stuff like that. Now, do you want to talk to Pidge about them making more of the pills?" Keith nodded, getting up out of bed to grab two pills from the bottle, taking one and putting the other in his jacket pocket. Lance rose an eyebrow as Keith put jeans on, walking out the door in almost an entire outfit made of Lance's clothes. He shrugged, falling back to sleep.

* * *

Keith walked into Pidge's lab a few weeks later, waving at Nate, Matt, and Pidge. Pidge rose an eyebrow at him, turning to look at the ravenette. "You need something?"

"Did you finish the birth control?" Keith seemed to be on high alert, glancing around everywhere. Nate rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Keith do you need more birth control? I can get you some." Keith shook his head, frowning.

"One, you're pregnant and you can't get them anymore. And two, Lotor won't let you leave the Castle without him." Nate growled at the statement, grumbling a bit under his breath. Keith turned back to Pidge, who was frowning.

"We have the chemical make-up, but we still need some of the ingredients to make them. Your mom left to go get them, she'll be back in about a week. Why the sudden progress check?" Keith's eyes widened in panic, his breathing quickening.

"I ran out of pills! My heats close too!" Nate frowned, hopping off the box he was sitting on to walk over to Keith.

"Well, if you ran out recently, then you should be fine. The effects of the birth control lasts in the system for a while. But you should still tell Lance so he can get condoms just in case." Keith nodded, thanking them for letting him know of the progress. He walked out the lab, heading to his and Lance's shared room.

* * *

Lance looked over to Keith from his desk, raising an eyebrow when Keith looked at him with panic. Lance stood up, walking over to the ravenette. He laid his hands on pale arms, rubbing them. "Keith? You okay, gorgeous?"

Keith shook his head, resting his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance rubbed his back slowly, kissing his forehead. Keith pulled away from his shoulder to look up at him, taking a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

Lance nodded, squeezing his back gently. "What is it?"

"Well, it....it...." Keith started to say before getting dizzy, his legs giving out as he slumped against Lance. Lance caught him in his arms, letting out a growl as he took a deep breath of Keith's scent. Keith let out a whimper as slick pushed out his ass, tightening his arms around a tan neck. Lance pushed Keith down on the bed, climbing on top of him, pinning him to the bed as he held his wrists.

Keith look up at him, heat taking over his mind quickly.

"Lance. Take me. I'm yours."


	2. Bang Bang

Lance growled, biting at Keith's mating mark as the ravenette bared more of his neck for him. Keith keened as Lance bit and sucked at the mark on his neck, tugging at his hair when Lance bit it harder than he normally would. He kissed up his pale neck, sucking hickeys on it on the way up. He tugged on his ear, growling when Keith let out a whine. Keith pressed his hips up Lance's, moaning as his erection brushed against the Cuban's. Lance ground his hips against Keith's hips, sucking on his neck when Keith let out a loud moan.

"Lance...get on with it...." Lance growled as Keith whined, detaching himself from Keith's neck to pull his shirt off. Keith panted as he fumbled with taking Lance shirt off, running his hands over abs when he pulled the shirt off.

Lance growled, licking at the Korean's nipple as he cupped Keith's crotch. Keith moaned, his back arching as Lance sucked on his chest. Keith whimpered as slick ran down his ass crack, pushing his hips against Lance's.

Lance growled, pulling down Keith's pants and boxers down, throwing them across the room as he snaked down his body. He lifted his thighs to expose his hole, licking at it. Keith moaned, a hand flying down to grip at chestnut hair. Lance grinned as he sucked on the rim, licking around the rim as Keith let out a long whine. After licking around and on the rim, he stuck his tongue inside the entrance, pulling Keith closer by his thighs. Keith groaned, tugging at Lance's chestnut hair.

Lance licked at his insides, groaning as Keith's slick touched his tongue. Keith whined when Lance's groans caused his hole to vibrate. Lance pulled his tongue out of Keith's entrance, setting his thighs down. Keith kept his legs spread as Lance took his jeans off, whimpering when one of Lance's fingers traced around his rim before it breached his hole. Keith grabbed Lance's shoulder as he put more fingers in, his head flopping on the pillows behind him. Lance growled as he nipped his collarbone as he stretched Keith out, adding a third finger.

"Lahnce.....I'm stretched enough.....just fuck meeeeeee." The last word dragged into a moan as Lance's fingers brushed his prostate. Keith threw his head back as Lance repeatedly thrusted his fingers into his prostate. Lance withdrew his fingers, sitting up to wrap Keith's legs around his hips.

Keith gripped the pillow under his head when the head of his penis pushed past his rim, whining as Lance pushed in farther. They both groaned as Lance bottomed out, Lance resting his hands by the sides of Keith's head.

Lance started to pull out, going until only the head was left inside. Lance pushed inside in one thrust, hitting his prostate as well. Keith let out a loud moan as Lance repeatedly pounded into his prostate, the moans turning into whines when Lance thrusted harder and faster. Keith felt Lance's knot hitting against his rim, throwing his arms around Lance's shoulders. He scratched his tan back up as the knot kept getting caught on his rim.

Lance growled in his ear, biting his neck as his knot pushed against his rim. Keith let out a scream as Lance knot pushed into him, coming hard on their stomachs. Lance groaned when Keith tightened around him, coming deep inside the ravenette. Lance panted as he rolled them onto their sides, kissing Keith's cheek when he felt him wince. Keith snuggled his face into his neck, his eyes closing as he slowly fell asleep. Lance smiled softly, kissing his forehead as he slowly fell asleep.


	3. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping most of Keith's heat, since I did most of it in the last book.

Lance looked down Keith's sleeping face, running his hands along his spine. Keith snuggled closer to him, purring as Lance kissed his forehead. The Korean opened his eyes slowly, smiling up at him softly. Lance smiled back, kissing him on the lips briefly before sitting up. Keith let out a whine, trying to tug Lance back into bed. Lance chuckled, picking Keith up by his knees and back.

"Come on, we need to clean off." Keith pouted as Lance walked them to the bathroom, watching Lance turn the water on after putting him down on the toilet. Lance let the tub fill up, turning the water off when he thought it was filled enough.

Keith looked over at him curiously when Lance picked him up again, stepping into the tub as he sat down. Keith sighed as the hot water ebbed the soreness in his muscles away, looking up at Lance when he reached up to grab the shampoo. He closed his eyes when Lance washed his hair, purring softly. Lance smiled when he grabbed the cup he kept in the bathroom, rinsing Keith's hair.

Keith opened his eyes as he grabbed the shampoo from the Cuban, washing his chestnut locks. Lance sighed softly, chuckling when Keith had to sit up to rinse his hair. Keith pouted, grabbing the conditioner as he put it in Lance's hair. He rinsed his hair, giggling when Lance kissed his cheek. Lance smiled, taking the conditioner from the ravenette to wash his hair. Keith purred softly, kissing Lance softly as he rinsed his hair.

Lance grabbed the body wash and a rag, lathering it up to wash Keith. Keith purred as Lance gently ran the rag over his body, whimpering when he ran it over his abused hole. Lance kissed his forehead as he washed the Korean's body, smiling softly at him. Keith took the rag from him, running in over Lance's body as well. Lance ran a hand through inky locks as they rinsed off, smiling as he cupped his cheek. Keith purred, kissing the palm of his hand.

"Hey, what did you want to tell me before your heat started?" Keith looked up at him confused before shrugging, kissing his cheek.

"I...don't remember." Keith muttered out, kissing the underside of his jaw. Lance hummed, rubbing his back gently.

"Must not have been important." Keith nodded, nosing his neck.

"Must not of." Keith muttered, sighing as he kissed Lance's cheek.

* * *

They walked into the dinning room to find Lotor and Nate the only ones in the room, the couple looking up at them before Lotor looked back at looking over some papers. Nate glanced between the mated pair, raising an eyebrow at Keith, who looked at him confused. Nate sighed, shaking his head as he continued to eat his breakfast. Keith shrugged, smiling when Lance set a plate in front of him.

Lance smiled as Keith at his breakfast before turning to Lotor who sighed loudly, the emperor throwing a pen down on the table. The three humans look over as the Half-Galran banged his head on the table, the omegas jumping as the table shook. Lance looked at him the concern, raising an eyebrow. "You okay there, bud?"

"I hate being an emperor. Now I understand why my father was always acted like he had a stick up his ass." Lotor muttered as he threw the pen across the room. Nate got up, walked over to him, massaging his shoulders.

"Yeah, being leader isn't easy either. I've never felt more stressed in my life before. And that's saying a lot coming from a middle child." Lance muttered out, glancing at Keith from the corner of his eye. Keith frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he put his fork in his mouth, chewing on a purple space pancake.

Lance grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles. Keith leaned his head on Lance's shoulder as the others started to file into the room, Nate sitting down next to Lotor as he started to sit up to greet the others. Lance smiled down at him, kissing his forehead.

* * *

Keith rinsed his mouth after brushing his teeth, gurgling the water in his mouth before spitting in the sink. He opened the cabinet, looking for his birth control before he remembered he had run out before his heat had started. His eyes widened before he shook his head, closing the cabinet.

"I mean, what are the chances?" He muttered to himself, walking out of the bathroom. Lance was sitting on their bed, his journal laying on his lap while he nodded off, his head hitting the headboard when it fell back. Keith chuckled when Lance jolted awake, the Cuban pouting up at him as he climbed into bed. Keith kissed his collarbone as he laid his head on Lance's chest, letting out a soft purr. 

Lance rubbed his back, kissing his forehead as Keith slowly fell asleep, smiling at him softly. The Cuban wrapped his arms around the pale man's waist, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep as well.


	4. Flaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set a few months after the last chapter.

Lance was woken by Keith running off to the bathroom, glancing at the clock, it reading 2 am Earth time. He frowned as he heard Keith throw up, getting up and walking into the bathroom. He held Keith's hair back, rubbing his back gently as Keith's dinner was thrown up into the toilet. Soon, Keith was just gagging before he closed his mouth, flushing the toilet. Keith sat up against the wall as Lance got him a cup of water to rinse his mouth out. He spit it in the tub, closing his eyes as he threw his head back against the wall.

Lance frowned as he sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Keith leaned his head on Lance's shoulder, sighing. Lance looked at him with concern, rubbing his back. "Are you sure you don't have the space flu?"

Keith gave him a deadpan look, shaking his head. "I don't get sick, Lance. Besides, space flu doesn't exist." Lance sighed, kissing his forehead.

"Keith, you've been throwing up for 3 months, early in the morning." Keith sighed, nuzzling his neck as Lance rubbed his back softly.

"How about we go back to bed and you see Coran when we get up, okay?" Keith nodded, letting Lance pick him up. Lance walked them back to their bed, climbing into it with Keith on top of him. Keith snuggled into his chest, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Keith groaned as he felt Lance get out of bed, rolling over to lay in Lance's spot. He snuggled into the pillow when he heard the shower turn on, smiling as he inhaled Lance's scent. He dozed off, his nose buried in Lance's pillow until his head shot up to Lance closing the bathroom door, a towel hanging lowly around his waist. Keith blushed as he looked over his back, following a water droplet disappear into the towel. Lance glance back at him, chuckling as Keith turned red and looked away.

"Like what ya see?" Lance chuckled as he ducked the pillow that was thrown at him, turning back to the dresser to pull out some clothes for them. He put on a shirt and jeans, grabbing some clothes for Keith.

He set a shirt and pants next to Keith's head, running his hand through his hair. Keith let out a purr as he nuzzled up into his hand, smiling softly. Lance smiled, kissing his forehead as he moved his bangs back. Keith sighed, sitting up as he rubbed at his eyes. Lance blushed as his shirt slipped off of Keith's shoulder. Keith smirked as Lance turned redder as the sleeve slipped off his shoulder more, pulling Lance down to his lips by his shirt.

Lance deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Keith's bottom lip. Keith pulled away to breath, smiling up at him. Lance smiled back, glancing at his shoulder before he fixed the sleeve, chuckling when Keith rolled his eyes. Keith pushed Lance away far enough to get changed, standing up to pull the pants on. Lance caught the shirt Keith took off and threw at him, watching as he pulled on the shirt he laid out for him.

Keith rose an eyebrow at him when he caught him staring, blushing slightly. "What?"

"You are so beautiful." Lance muttered as he kissed Keith's nose. "Now, go see Coran."

Keith nodded, kissing Lance's cheek before he left the room, looking for Coran.

* * *

Keith found the Altean cleaning the healing pods, knocking on the wall next to the door to get his attention. Coran looked over at him, smiling at the young paladin. "Ah, Keith! Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling to well. Can you see what's wrong?" Coran nodded, putting his rag down as he walked to the door. He gestured for the red paladin to follow him, walking to the medbay. He had Keith sit on the bed, bringing a scan-type machine over to him. Keith sat up as the machine scanned him, watching as the machine analysed the scan. 

"So, while we wait, what's been wrong with you?" Keith tapped his fingers on the bed, looking away from the screen that had a loading screen on it to look at the Altean.

"Well, I've been waking up at random times early in the morning and throwing up. Also a bit of back pain." Keith trailed off as he tried to remember if there had been anything else off, tapping his finger on his chin. "Oh, yeah, I haven't had a heat in three months, but that might just be because I ran out of birth control and it offset my hormones and why do you look so pale?"

Coran looked over at the scanner, gulping nervously as he looked at the results. "Keith, when did your birth control run out?"

"Uh....Before my last heat. But I had ran out so close to it that I thought it would still be in my system. Why?" Coran sighed, giving the tablet that showed the results to the ravenette. Keith read through the page, his eyes widening as his hands started shaking. Coran took the tablet away from him before he dropped it, getting up. He patted his shoulder, looking at him with concern.

"Keith?"

"H...how am I gonna...gonna tell Lance...Oh god....he's gonna hate me....." Keith muttered, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. Coran sat down next to him, shaking his head.

"Lance isn't going to hate you, Keith. You need to just tell him, alright?" Keith nodded, getting off the bed. He walked over to the door, turning back to look at him.

"Thanks, Coran." The Altean nodded, sighing as he watched Keith leave the room.


	5. The War

Keith walked onto the bridge, poking Allura. "Do you know where Lance is?" Allura rose an eyebrow, pulling up the castle's map.

"He's in the training room with Lotor, Shiro, Nate, and Matt." Keith thanked her as he left the room, heading to the training room. He opened the door, walking over to sit next to Nate and Matt on the bench. They glanced at him as they watched the other three fight against the training bot.

"What level are they on?" Keith asked them as he watched Lance changed between the three modes of his bayard, watching the Cuban shoot the bot in the chest before he slid between his legs as he sliced at them with the broadsword. Matt smirked as he watched Keith gulped, nudging Nate's shoulder to point out Keith to him, the blonde chuckling.

"47." Keith watched Lance bounced off the wall to throw his sword into the back of the bot's head, the bot disappearing into blue pixels. He picked up the bayard as he wiped his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. Keith stared at his stomach, licking his lips as he watched sweat roll down his abs. He shook his head when he felt Matt tap his shoulder, raising an eyebrow when he handed him a water bottle.

"Need something to drink, you look a little thirsty." Nate laughed when Keith pushed Matt on the floor, the ravenette blushing a dark red. The laughter caught the others attention, Lance smiling as he jogged over to Keith.

Shiro ended the training simulator as him and Lotor walked over as well, the older male helping Matt off the floor. Matt rubbed his butt, kicking Keith's shin, sticking his tongue out at him. Keith did it back, kicking his shin back. Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to know." He muttered as Matt dragged him to the kitchen, leaving the two other couples alone. Keith gave Nate a look, the other omega nodding as he dragged Lotor out of the room, leaving Lance and Keith alone. Lance looked at him with concern, raising an eyebrow when Keith dragged him to their room.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Lance asked once the door closed, blinking as Keith pulled him into a hug. The ravenette nuzzled his neck, letting out a sob. Lance pulled away enough to look at Keith's face, wiping his cheeks as tears fell from his violet eyes. Keith took a few deep breaths before looking up at Lance, grabbing his hand.

"Keith?" Keith wiped his eyes as Lance squeezed his hand, nosing his jaw. He looked back up at him, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Coran figured out why I was so sick." Lance rose an eyebrow, rubbing his back. Keith sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm....I'm...." Keith was interrupted by the ship being blasted, the castle shaking as Lance kept Keith on his feet. Keith whined, clinging to Lance as another blast hit the ship.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Keith yelled as Lance grabbed his bayard from the bed, handing Keith his blade.

"Tell me later. Let's fucking figure what attacking us." Lance muttered as they left their room, heading towards the bridge. Keith turned to look down a hall his eyes widening as Haggar threw a magic energy ball at them.

"Lance, duck!" He yelled as he threw them to the ground, growling at the witch as she stalked towards them. Lance put himself in front of Keith, growling at her as he pointed his rifle mode at her. Haggar grinned evilly, starting another energy ball up. Keith felt panic rise up as it grew bigger, pushing them out of the way when she threw it at them.

Lance growled, laying his finger on the trigger of his gun. "Don't get closer, you're not getting him." They both were startled by Haggar smiling and cackling at them, Lance tightening his grip on the gun. Haggar smirked, aiming an energy ball at them.

"I don't want just him anymore, I want both of you." Lance growled, dodging the ball of energy as he and Keith moved in opposite directions. He went to move over to him when Haggar surprise attacked him, grunting as he hit the wall. Keith growled, standing up to run over to Lance when Haggar held an arm up. He immediately wrapped an arm around his stomach to use as protection.

Haggar frowned at the action, narrowing her eyes at him. Keith felt his panic steadily rise as Lance rose to a standing position, gulping when Haggar smiled at him evilly as she lowed her hand. Lance looked over at him with concern and panic, growling when Haggar went to step towards Keith. Keith backed away from her, pointing his Marmora Blade in front of him as more protection. Haggar took a whiff of the air, smirking as she shot the energy ball at the wall next to Keith's head.

"This is great, I don't have to wait for you to go into heat. You already have what I want." Haggar cackled as Keith looked at her with wide eyes. "You're already pregnant!"


	6. The World Was Wide Enough (Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger, character death ahead.

Lance looked up at Keith in surprise, growling when Haggar attempted to get closer to him. He shot at her feet, getting closer to Keith. Keith hid behind Lance as he pointed his gun at her, standing his ground when she growled at them. She raised both her arms to fire an energy ball at them, the couple dodging in opposite directions.

Keith looked over at Lance as Haggar went after the Cuban, attacking him with energy balls. He dodged them left and right, never losing focus on her. Lance looked over at him from across the room briefly, but it was enough time for her to hit him with a blast. Lance let out a shout as he hit the wall, falling to the floor in an unconscious pile. 

"NO!" Keith ran over to him, checking his pulse and his head for any bleeding. He sighed when there was no injury and his pulse was steady, putting his body of Lance when Haggar walked over to them. He growled as she tried to get closer, keeping Lance under and behind him to protect him. Haggar growled back at him, pulling another growl out of the omega.

She went to walk closer until she noticed he was turning purple, the fear and panic forcing him to transform into his Galran form. Keith didn't notice as he continued to growl at her, tightening his hand around his blade. He never looked away from her until he heard Lance let out a groan, looking at him with concern. He looked back at Haggar with panic as she pulls a sword from her cloak, the Altean letting out a battle cry as she ran at them.

Keith closed his eyes, preparing for the pain of a sword. He opened his eyes when he never felt it, his eyes widening as he saw Krolia in front of them, using her body as a shield. Lance groaned, his eyes opening slowly as Keith changed back to his human form, the ravenette staring at his mother. She looked back at him, smiling at him sadly. Haggar pulled the sword out of the Galran, growling. Krolia collapsed, falling into Keith's arms.

Lance stared at them before turning to Haggar, grabbing his bayard as he shot at her. He hit her right in her stomach, the witch disappearing afterwards. Lance growled as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. He looked over to Keith and Krolia, his chest tightening when he saw them both crying.

"Why....why did you...." Keith asked between sobs, more tears falling from his eyes when she cupped the cheek with the Galran-mark. She smiled sadly at him, wiping his tears as he cried harder.

"Keith....my sweet baby boy.....I couldn't let her kill you.....or the baby....." Keith looked at her in surprise before he let out a loud sob, tightening his arms around her.

"Mom....please....." Keith whined out, letting more tears slip down his cheeks. She cradled his cheeks, coughing up a bit of blood.

"Keith....you need to promise me.....to tell my grandchildren about me....." Keith let out a sob, shaking his head. "Keith...promise me....."

"I promise....." She sighed, her heartbeat slowing down. Keith let out a sob as Krolia started gasping, her grip on his cheek weakening.

"Thank.....you....." She muttered as her heart stopped, the hand that was cradling his cheek falling to the ground. Keith let out a cry of anguish.

"No....nonononono.....please no.....you said you would never leave me....please don't leave me again.....Mom please....don't leave me.....I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO....PLEASE...." Keith sobbed out, his cries becoming unrecognizable ramblings. Lance crawled over to him, pulling the smaller male into his arms. Keith sobbed into his shoulder, his body shaking with each one. Lance kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back softly.

"Let it all out, Babe...." Lance muttered out as he rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head multiple times. Keith let go of him, wiping his cheeks as he looked at his mother's body. Lance squeezed his hand as he stood up, pressing one of the comms on the wall.

"Everyone come to my location. Bring....bring a stretcher...." Lance said into the comm, getting voices of confirmation and concern. Lance ignored them as he pulled Keith back into his arms, kissing the side of his head as Keith let out hiccups. He watched as the others came to their location, looking at them sadly as Lotor blocked Nate's vision, taking him out of the hallway.

Coran and Hunk gently lifted her onto the stretcher, Allura looking over at Lance with concern, looking at Keith with pity when Lance shook his head. She closed Krolia's eyes, muttering a few words in Altean. Shiro looked down at Keith before he joined Matt to tell the Blade while Lotor and Nate went to pack up the little of possessions she had to give to Keith.

Lance rubbed Keith's back a bit more before picking him up and carrying him to their room. He let out a whine when Keith whimpered after Lance set him down on the bed, the ravenette reaching out for him. He looked down at both of their clothes, noticing the bloodstains. He grimaced as he pulled Keith to his feet, undressing them both to their underwear as they walked to the bathroom.

Lance opened the cabinet as he handed Keith the First Aid Kit, the smaller male looking at him in confusion. Lance smiled softly, sitting on the sink counter as Keith opened the kit. He got the rag wet and wiped at the blood on Lance's chest, looking up at him when Lance caressed his cheek. Keith felt tears forming in his eyes again, sniffling when Lance pulled him into a hug.

"Keith...." Lance muttered, kissing the top of his head. Keith whimpered against his neck, nosing his scent gland. Lance released comforting scents, rubbing his back. Keith backed away from Lance long enough for Lance to hop off the counter. Lance smiled at him softly, kissing his forehead. "Shower or bath?"

"Sleep." Keith muttered, nuzzling his neck. Lance sighed, shaking his head as he walked them over to the shower.

"Shower it is." He muttered as he sat Keith down on the toilet as he turned the shower on, turning to Keith as the ravenette stood up. Keith walked over to him, pulling him into a kiss as he pulled the Cuban's underwear off. Lance growled into his mouth, pulling the Korean's underwear off before he pulled them into the shower.

* * *

Keith purred as he snuggled into Lance's chest, giggling when Lance's leg brushed his under their blankets. Lance smiled down at him, laying his hand on the small of his back. Keith purred louder, kissing his collarbone gently as Lance rubs his back. Lance looked down at him, kissing his nose softly. "So.....pregnant?"

Keith nodded, nuzzling his neck as he sighed. "Yeah....You're....you're not mad, are you?" Lance looked at him with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Of course not, Keith. It wasn't your fault. Though I'm a little upset it took you so long to tell me you ran out of birth control." Keith whined a little, nuzzling his face in his shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry." Keith muttered, kissing his shoulder. Lance frowned, kissing the top of his head.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I should have noticed the moment your heats stopped hitting. I'm actually excited to be a dad." Keith looked up at him in shock, smiling softly.

"Really?" Lance nodded, kissing his cheeks.

"Yeah. Now how about we get some sleep. We....we have to bury your mom tomorrow." Lance frowned towards the end of his sentence, kissing Keith lips when he let out a whimper. Keith sighed, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep. Lance smiled, following his example as he fell asleep as well. 


	7. Best of Wives and Best of Women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about that last chapter hahaha :')

Lance stared down at Keith's sleeping face, kissing his forehead when he started to fuss. Keith let out a whimper in his eyebrows furrowed, snuggling closer to Lance as the tan arms around him tightened their grip around him. Lance frowned as Keith continued to whimper and whine in his sleep, the ravenette clinging to him as tears fell down his cheeks. Lance shook his shoulder, trying to wake the omega up from his nightmare.

Lance's eyes widened as purple patches showed on his skin, the Korean turning into his Galran form. Lance shook his shoulder with more force, yelping as Keith's claws dug into his arms when his eyes snapped open. Keith's eyes widened, quickly removing his hands from tan skin, whimpering when Lance bled a bit. Keith flinched when Lance cupped his cheeks, Lance giving him a once over.

Keith was a lilac like color, maybe about a shade like Lotor's skin, maybe a bit lighter. Both his cheeks had the Galran marks, his skin feeling a bit fuzzy, like a peach. His iris were still purple, but the whites of his eyes were a yellowish colour. Lance trailed his hand up his face, messing with the fuzzy, cat like ears coming from Keith's hair and head. Keith let out a purr as he continued to play with his ears.

Lance removed his hand from his hair and ears, trailing his finger along the Galran mark, following it down his neck to his back. Keith looked up at Lance as he calmly traced the marks, smiling as he kissed Keith's forehead. Keith still kept his hands away from Lance, afraid he will hurt him with the sharp claws on the end of his fingers. Lance noticed, grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Keith looked up at him in fear, freezing when Lance kissed his knuckles. Keith's hands started shaking, Lance resting them on his chest. "Keith, what's wrong?"

"I...I'm a monster, I hurt you....I.....I...." Keith let out a sob, his body shaking as Lance pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back gently.

"You are not a monster, Keith. It didn't even hurt that bad." Lance muttered to him, running his hands through his hair. Keith nuzzled his face into a tan neck, curling his hands into fist, his nails cutting into his palms. Lance frowned when he felt Keith flinch, pulling back enough to look down at his hands. He growled as he looked at the palms of his hands, the purple skin bleeding out from the cuts.

Keith winced when Lance kissed the palm of his hands, kissing each of the cuts. Lance sighed when Keith still warily put his hands on tan arms, the Korean still whimpering when he looked at the cuts his nails left on his skin. Keith kissed the cuts softly, whining softly in the back of his throat. Lance kissed his forehead, rubbing his back gently.

"I don't hate you. I don't blame you for it, okay. I think you look beautiful no matter what you look like." Keith nuzzled his neck, taking a few deep breaths as his skin turned back to his peachy skin tone and his fluffy cat-like ears disappeared back into his head. He rested his forehead on Lance's shoulder, jumping when Lance squeezed one of his hands. He looked up at him, his eyes returned to normal. Lance smiled softly, kissing his nose.

"Sorry." Keith muttered as he ran his thumb over the cuts in Lance's arms, sighing when Lance kissed his forehead.

"Don't be, you couldn't control it." Keith sighed, nuzzling Lance's had when it cupped his cheek.

"But this is the second time it's happened in the past 12 hours! And I don't kn-"

"Wait, second time? When was the first time?"

"When you were passed out during the fight with Haggar....I was protecting you with my body when I changed." Keith muttered, relaxing a bit when Lance ran his fingers through his hair. Lance's eyes narrowed in concentration, still running his hand through Keith's hair.

"You also changed after a nightmare. Maybe if you're frightened and scared, it triggers the Galra form?" Keith nodded as Lance continued to run his fingers through his hair. Keith let out a purr, nuzzling his neck. Lance sighed, kissing his forehead as he trailed his hand down his back. Keith kissed his neck, purring louder. Lance looked down at him sadly, kissing his nose.

"We have to get up Keith." Keith froze, shaking his head. Lance sighed when Keith buried his head in Lance's chest. "Keith..."

"Lance, if we get up.....I have to bury my mother today, Lance. I....I can't bury another parent again.....you probably don't understand...." Keith trailed off when Lance sighed.

"Keith, trust me when I say I understand how that feels....I had to bury my father....." Keith looked up at him in shock, cupping his cheek when Lance smiled at him sadly.

"But....when we were team bonding on Arus...." Lance sighed, cupping his cheek.

"That was a picture my Mamá gave me before I left for the Garrison. My Papá died before I left and that was taken a month before he died." Lance kissed his forehead before reaching into his side-table, pulling out said picture. Keith sat up a bit as Lance sat up against the headboard, leaning over to look at the photo. It was a bit more faded, but you could still see the smiling faces of his family.

Lance pointed to the middle-aged couple in the middle of the group, smiling softly. "That's Mamá and Papá..." He pointed to the woman next to his Mom's right. "That's my Aunt Ivia, she's next to my Abuela and Abuelo." Lance pointed to the younger kids next to his Aunt and Mom. "Those two are my Niece and Nephew, Novia and Neo." Keith smiled as Lance's smile widened.

Lance pointed to the woman next to his Mom. "That's my sister, Veronica, and next to her is my brother, Luis." He pointed to the man next to his grandpa. "That's my other brother Marco. And next to him is his wife, Leya." He chuckled as he remember when his brother first brought her home. "My parents were afraid she wouldn't be too much of a proper pants to get her hands dirty, but she probably got more done on the farm than us boys did." Lance chuckled, laying the photo on his lap. Keith kissed his cheek, smiling as Lance squeezed his hand.

"They all sound amazing, I can't wait to meet them." Lance smiled softly, kissing his cheek. He tugged his hands, bumping their forehead together.

"Come on, let's get go hold a funeral." Keith nodded, following Lance out of bed as Lance grabbed some of their nicer clothes. They tugged them on, leaving the room hand in hand.

* * *

 Everyone was back on the castle while Lance and Keith stood on the planet they buried his mom on. It reminded them both of Earth, which is the closest Keith could to get both his parents buried together. Lance was standing a bit away from the grave, watching as Keith stood in front of it as he talked to the grave. He started walking towards him when he saw Keith's knees buckling, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep the ravenette from falling.

Keith turned to cry into his shoulder, taking deep breath as Lance rubbed his back. Lance kissed his forehead, rubbing circles on his back. "Want to leave?" Keith nodded, letting Lance left him up and carry him back to the castle. Lance carried him all the way back to their room, kissing his forehead as he laid him on the bed.

"I'm gonna go tell the others we can leave. I'll be right back." Lance walked to the bridge, where everyone else was at. They turned to look at him, all of them frowning. Lance nodded to Allura, frowning.

"We're looking for Haggar, and we're doing whatever it takes to take her down."


	8. That Would Be Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to listen to Hamilton while writing the last couple chapters......whoops?

Lance stood at his desk as he looked over a map. There was pinpoints on all the places Haggar has attacked them, trying to find a pattern. He groaned as he couldn't find anything compared to the last time he looked at it, flopping back in his seat. He heard the door open, sighing as Keith rested his chin on his head. Keith kissed the top of his head, massaging his shoulders.

"Lance, how long have you been in here looking at that map?" Lance glanced at him from over his shoulder, chuckling nervously.

"What time is it?" Keith smacked the back of his head, frowning.

"That's it, you are taking a break." He pulled Lance out of his chair and dragged him out of his room. Lance blinked as Keith dragged him to the kitchen, watching as Keith grabbed out a few pans. He leaned against the counter as Keith grabbed food from the fridge, tilting his head as he spotted meat and some vegetables. He also spotted some type of sauce before Keith reached into the cupboard next to his head, pulling out the rice food they had and what looked like sugar.

He watched Keith marinate the meat with the dark sauce, Lance tilting his head as he dipped his finger to taste it. He raised an eyebrow at the flavor, looking at Keith as he added the sugar and what looked like sesame oil. "Hey, babe. What's the sauce?"

"Soy sauce." Lance blinked as Keith added garlic and black pepper to the meat. He watched as he sliced the meat before putting it in the pan, pointing at the rice. "Put the rice into a pot please." Lance nodded, putting the rice into the pot on the stove. He watched Keith put garlic, onions, and peppers in with the meat, leaning over his shoulder.

"What ya making?" Keith glanced at him as he stir the food, letting it fry for a bit.

"Bulgogi." Lance rose an eyebrow, having no idea what that was. Keith sighed, taking the food of the stove as it finished cooking, pulling bowls from the cupboard. He put the rice on the bottom of both the dishes, putting the meat and veggies on top of it. He handed Lance a bowl, grabbing what looks like chopped sticks. "It's a Korean dish my dad would make when he was stressed. I guess I picked up on the habit."

Lance smiled, grabbing a pair of chop sticks from Keith. He picked up the food with them, popping it into his mouth. He hummed in contentment, eating it quite quickly. Keith smiled softly, eating his own food slowly. Lance finished his bowl off, putting it in the sink to get cleaned later. Keith continued to eat his, putting his bowl in the sink when he was done. He let out a squeak when Lance wrapped an arm around his waist.

"That was delicious. I wouldn't mind trying more Korean food." Keith smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Maybe when we have actually earth ingredients?" Lance smiled, kissing his nose softly. Keith chuckled as Lance picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Lance carried him back to their room, smiling when he put him down on the bed. Keith pulled him down as he laid back, pulling him into a kiss. Lance kissed back before pulling away, sighing.

"I have to go back to working, Keith." Keith let out a whine, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Lance, I get that you want to get back at Haggar, but you need to rest." Keith muttered as he pulled Lance down to lay on the bed, kissing his forehead. Lance sighed, resting his head on Keith's chest. He laid a hand on Keith's stomach, the beginnings of a baby bump showing. Lance smiled softly, humming when Keith ran his hands through his chestnut hair. Lance's eyes began to slowly close, the nights of few to zero sleep finally catching up to him as Keith began to purr. He fell asleep as he listened to Keith's heartbeat and purring, the two mixing as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 Keith stirred as he felt something wet soak into his shirt, blinking awake as he heard Lance let out a sob. He let a whine escape his throat as he shook Lance awake, letting out a purr when Lance's eyes snapped open. He wiped his cheeks as Lance gave him a once over, the Cuban sighing as he rested his hands on Keith's stomach. Lance nuzzled his head into Keith's shoulder, kissing the clothed skin when Keith rubbed his back gently.

Lance rubbed Keith's stomach gently, looking up at him. Keith cupped his cheeks gently, kissing his forehead. "You okay?" Lance shook his head.

"Nightmare. You....you and the baby died.....I couldn't protect you." Keith kissed his forehead, wiping away the tears falling from Lance's eyes. Keith let out a soft purr, trying to calm him down. Lance calmed down a bit, sighing as Keith rubbed his back.

"Lance, I know you would do everything in your power to protect us." Lance nodded, listening to Keith purr as he rubbed his back. Lance nuzzled his chest, sighing as he closed his eyes. Keith hummed as Lance slowly fell back to sleep, following his example as he fell asleep, pulling Lance closer.


	9. Carry Me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut lies within ;)

A few weeks later, Lance sat in his desk chair as he went over the map, finally figuring out the pattern Haggar had. He had told Allura to set a course for the next system that Haggar seemed to be heading to, stretching his arms above his head as he finished planning out how they were going to attack her. He heard the door to the office Allura gave him to do work in, turning to see Keith walk in. He was about to ask him if he need something when he got a lap full of boyfriend.

Lance's eyebrows furrowed as Keith nuzzled his neck, frowning when Keith let out a huff. "Keith, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to do some light hand to hand with Shiro, and he just straight up told me no, not right now. And when I went to ask the others, they just gave me nervous smiles or head shakes." Lance sighed, rubbing Keith's back softly.

"Keith, you're pregnant. You can't train right now, you know that." Keith whined, looking up at him with a pout. Lance sighed, kissing his forehead. "Keith, you have to think about the baby now." Keith looked up at him.

"Does that mean I'm not on the mission?" Lance smiled softly at his adorable, pouting boyfriend.

"Keith, you'll still be apart of the mission. You'll just be in your lion the entire time." Keith pouted, whining.

"Lance, please. I can be useful."

"No. I'm making sure you and the baby stay safe, and that is staying far, far away from Haggar." Lance said, the tone in his voice saying his decision was final. Keith frowned, his eyes looking away from Lance as his teared up. Lance's eyes widened, panicking as his boyfriend started crying. Keith wiped has face, trying to stop his tears from falling down his face.

"Sorry, I just.....I don't want you getting hurt on the mission either." Lance sighed, kissing his forehead.

"Keith, I'm bringing Lotor, Shiro and Matt with me to take her down. It's not just me okay? Besides, I'm sure you could do more damage on the outside than inside, okay?" Keith nodded, nuzzling his neck as Lance rubbed his back. Keith smiled as Lance rested his hands on the small baby bump, purring when he kissed his cheek. Lance picked Keith up bridal style, chuckling when Keith let out a yelp.

Lance carried him to their room, placing Keith on the bed, pulling him into a kiss. Keith pulled him down to be flush against him, grinding his hips up against Lance's. Lance groaned, grabbing his hip. Keith mouthed at his neck, moving down to mouth at his collarbone, groaning as Lance grabbed his ass. Lance tugged both of their shirts off, biting at his neck as he cupped Keith's crotch.

Keith bucked his hips, moaning loudly. Lance tugged Keith's jeans off, pulling his boxers off along with them. Keith gasped as cold air hit his erection, moaning as Lance teased his hole with his tongue. Lance licked at the skin around and over the hole, blinking as his tongue dipped in with easily. He rose an eyebrow, looking up at Keith, a blush prominent on his pale cheeks.

"Keith....were you playing with yourself?" Keith nodded, gasping as Lance shoved two fingers into his stretched hole. He grabbed onto Lance's shoulder as they started to pump in and out of him. He panted as Lance scissored his hole, throwing his head back as his prostate was brushed by long, tan fingers. Lance grinned, adding in a third finger as he continuously hit Keith prostate with his fingers. Keith whined as he gripped Lance's shoulder, closing his eyes as his head stayed buried in the pillows.

Lance pulled his fingers out, raising an eyebrow as a small bit of slick came out of him. Keith looked away, turning a dark scarlet color as Lance reached into their bedside table for the lube. He pulled his jeans, which were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and boxers off, throwing them across the room. He popped the cap on the lube bottle before he poured them onto his hand, warming it up between his fingers before spreading it on his cock.

He grabbed Keith's hips, pulling him towards his own. They both let out a moan as Lance's pushed past the tight ring of muscle, the brunette laying his head on Keith's shoulder. Keith let out a whine as Lance continued to enter him slowly, throwing his head back when Lance bottomed out. Lance panted, pressing kissing on pale skin. Keith whined as he started squirming, tugging at Lance's hair.

Lance got the memo and started to move, pulling out to only the tip before he pushed all the way in with one thrust. Keith moaned as Lance continued this, thrusting faster and harder with each push in. Keith let out a loud and long moan as Lance hit his prostate dead on, scratching his back as he pounded into the bundle of nerves. Lance panted against his shoulder as he pounded into him, moaning as Keith tugged his hair harder.

Keith felt the coil in his gut tighten, close to orgasm as Lance continued to pound into his prostate. Lance noticed and started to stroke the pale cock in time with his thrusts., the stimulation becoming to much for Keith as he came all over their chest. Lance groaned before following suit, Keith tightening around him as he released into him. They laid their as they came down from their high, panting softly.

Lance pulled out after he caught his breath, getting up to grab a rag. He wiped down their chest, kissing his forehead. Keith let out a whine as Lance cleaned up his oversensitive hole, only cleaning what was outside his body. Lance threw the rag to join their clothes, climbing into the bed to spoon the ravenette. Keith let out a purr, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. Lance smiled closing his eyes as he soon fell asleep too.


	10. Puppets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few weeks after the last chapter.

Lance looked down at the sleeping male in his arms, smiling as he kissed his forehead. Keith hummed, nuzzling his chin as he purred. Lance rubbed his back gently, smile widening as Keith's violet eyes opened slowly. Keith smiled at him softly, kissing his lips briefly as Lance trailed a hand from his back to his stomach. Keith smiled as Lance rubbed the small bump, the tan hand resting on it.

Lance looked down, chuckling as the shirt Keith was wearing, one of his old ones, covered the bump. Lance kissed his forehead as a pale rested on top of his own.

"Today's the day huh? We can end this war." Lance sighed out, frowning as Keith tightened his grip on his hand. Lance watched as Keith sat up, looking at him with a small smile.

"Let's get this over with." Lance nodded, getting up as they tugged on pants, heading to the bridge. Everyone else was already up, just waiting for the co-leaders to get up. Lance nodded to everyone, crossing his arms.

"Everyone remember the plan?" They all nodded, the paladins heading to their lions. Lotor, Matt, and Shiro went to Matt's ship, all of them setting off towards the planet Haggar was using as a base. The Lions started to fire on the base, getting the attention of the fighters. The four lions kept the attention of the enemy ships as Lance landed the black lion near the base, Matt landing his own ship next to him.

Lance met them on the ground, his bayard shifting to the sniper to shoot at the lock. The door opened, Lance taking the lead as they ran through the halls. They turned down a hall, halting as Zethrid, Acxa, and Ezor stood in front of them. Lance growled at them, the other three pulling out their weapons. Well, technically, Shiro activated his arm, but that's besides the point.

Zethrid grinned as she punched the palm of her hand, pulling out her gun, as did Acxa. Ezor just stretched, pulling out a knife as she smirked at them. Lance glared at them before shooting next to Acxa's head.

"Tell us where Haggar is, or I won't miss next time." Lance growled out, glaring at them. Zethrid's smirk widened, pointing her gun at him.

"No." She shot at him, the paladin dodging. Acxa and Ezor took this as initiative to fight the others, the gymnast attacking Matt and Shiro. Acxa attacked Lotor, shooting at him. He blocked the shots with his sword, swiping at her. Matt flipped off the wall, allowing Shiro to grab his ankle and throw him at Ezor. He swiped his staff at her, blocking the knifes she was throwing at him.

Lance and Zethrid shot at each other, both of them managing to dodge the others bullets. Lance rolled away from a blast, growling as he shot at Zethrid. He smirked as he hit her shoulder, the shot knocking her blaster from her hand and across the hall. She growled, charging at the him as she snared. Lance's bayard swiftly changes to a sword, blocking her punches with the broadsword and shield.

Matt twisted away from Ezor, allowing Shiro to tackle her. Matt pointed the sharp end of his staff at her neck, growling down at her. Shiro held his glowing Galran hand to her throat as well, frowning.

"Surrender." Ezor pouted, holding her hands up as she watched Lotor take Acxa down, the emperor pointing his sword at her throat. Acxa growled at him but backed down, holding her hands up. Zethrid looked over at the other two generals, growling.

"What are you doing!?" She sneered at them before charging at Lance full speed, her claws extended. Lance spun away from her, yelping in surprise as her claws cut into his side. He growled, slicing her back as he stopped behind her. Zethrid fell to the ground, turning to get up when Lance pointed his gun to her head.

"Stay down." Lance growled out, looking over as Lotor and Shiro put cuffs on Ezor and Acxa. Matt walked over and cuffed Zethrid, looking over at Lance's side.

"Lance are you o-"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Lance growled out, walking down the hall. The other three glanced at each other before having Shiro stay behind with the three generals, the other two walking behind Lance. Lance walked towards the control hub, shooting the lock to open the door. He came face to face with Haggar, growling at her as he pointed his gun at her head.

"Don't move." She smirked, an energy ball forming in her hand before Lance shot at the wall next to her head. "I said, Don't fucking move." Lance growled out at her, moving his gun back to her head. She frowned at him before looking at Lotor, staring at him.

"Lotor...." Lotor growled at her, lifting his sword slightly.

"You do not have the right to say my name, witch." Haggar, frowned, looking away from him.

"You don't remember who I am, do you?"

"You're witch, mind controlling my father." Haggar shook her head, lifting the hood off. She changed her skin tone back to normal, the Altean markings showing on her face. Lotor looked at her a bit shocked, as did Lance and Matt. Even though Lance knew she was an Altean, she didn't really look the part. Lotor's eyes narrowed, growling at her.

"You're Altean, and you let Zarkon destroy Altea!? You are worse than him, you caused genocide to your own people!" Lotor yelled at her, watching as she sighed at the outrage.

"They ruined my research, so I ruined them." Lotor growled, about to launch at her when Matt held him back, shaking his head. Lance frown, tightening his grip on his gun.

"Wait a minute. Coran told us that Honerva was doing research on Daibazaal. Unless, you are Honerva?" Lance muttered out, all of their eyes widening as she nodded. Lotor stared at her with shock before he growled, turning around.

"You maybe be Honerva, but you are no mother to me. Lance I don't care what you do to her, I don't to see her ever again." Lotor told the Black Paladin before leaving the room, heading back to his old group of generals. Matt looked between the Altean and the Half-breed before glaring at Haggar. Lance rested his hand on the trigger, glaring at the Altean.

She looked as if Lotor just crushed heart, the alien looking so lost as Lotor's words hit her. She looked at Lance, snaring at him before lifting her hands up. She went to fire energy balls at him when a sword went through her stomach from her back. She gasped until she fell to the side, Matt and Lance looking at Keith as he pulled his sword out of her back.

Lance then threw his bayard on the ground, walking over to him. "I thought I told you to stay in your lion?" Keith looked at Lance's torn side, growling.

"I thought I told you to not get hurt." Lance winced as Keith pressed on the wound lightly, all of their heads snapping over to Haggar, who glared at them before zapping away. Lance growled, picking up his bayard before turning to the door.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Keith grabbed Lance's arm, growling.

"We'll go after her another day, Lance. You need to get that wound looked at. Now." Keith growled out as he dragged Lance out of the base and towards Black. Matt walked behind them, getting in his ship. Matt noticed that Lotor and Shiro had brought the Generals to the ship to be taken to the castle, the ship flying off the planet. Lance looked at Keith as he pushed him towards his lion again.

Lance sighed before he gave his lips a peck. "I'll see you when we meet back at the castle." Keith nodded, walking over to Red. The paladins hopped into their respective lions, taking off to head back to the castle to figure out a new game plan.


	11. Somebody To You

Keith looked at the pod Lance was in, crossing his arms as he frowned.

As soon as they had gotten back to the castle, Keith forced Lance into a pod so it would take care of his side. But Keith was forced from the room when he caught a glimpse of the extent of the damage, Shiro forcing him to change out of his paladin armor as the half-galran started growling loudly. Keith had huffed and puffed when he walked into his shared room with Lance.

Keith shook his head of the memory, tugging Lance's jacket around him tighter. Keith brought the hood to his nose, sighing as he took in Lance's scent. His hands fluttered down to his barely extended stomach, rubbing it soothingly, trying to calm down. He jumped as he heard the pod open, rushing over to catch Lance. Lance groaned into his shoulder, taking a deep inhale of Keith's scent.

Keith helped him regain his balance, smiling as Lance squeezed him gently in a hug. "I'm sorry for getting hurt." Keith sighed, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry for not staying in the air. I heard what had happened over the comms. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Keith muttered as he caressed the side that was previously injured, looking at Lance when he let out a whine.

"It's still a bit tender." Keith frowned, dragging Lance to their room, where he promptly pulled the skintight suit they wear when they are in the pods. Keith stared at the scars on Lance's side, both of them surprised when Keith let out a whimper. Lance panicked a bit as Keith looked ready to cry, tan hands reaching out to cup his cheeks.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt. Okay?" Keith nodded, letting Lance pull him into an embrace. Lance rubbed his back as Keith scented his neck, purring softly as Lance kissed the top of his head. Lance sat down on the bed, pulling Keith into his lap. Keith sighed, nuzzling his neck as he kissed it.

Lance looked down at him when he noticed the dark bags under his boyfriend's eyes, frowning when he gently rubbed Keith's cheeks. "Keith....you did go to sleep last night, right?" Lance's frown deepened when Keith laughed nervously, shuffling so they were laying down and covered with the blankets. "Sleep."

Keith sighed before nodding, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Lance groaned as he woke up, nuzzling his face into Keith's chest. He sighed when Keith gently rubbed his back, smiling when Keith let out a purr. He looked up at him with a soft smile, humming when Keith ran his hands through his hair. Keith kissed his forehead, purring louder. "I'm glad you're safe."

Lance smiled, kissing his chin. "I'm glad you're safe too, Babe." Lance kissed him softly, humming when Keith kissed back. Keith pulled back to look at him, smiling softly. Lance was about to ask him if he wanted to go eat when the castle alarm went off. They both growled before racing off to the control room.


	12. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a bit before the last chapter's ending.

Haggar growled as she stood on her ship's bridge, collapsing to the ground because of her wound. She looked up at Sendak, glaring at him slightly. "Help me up." Sendak did, sneering at her.

"You've failed again." Haggar growled and glared at him, smacking his hands away once she was on her feet. She walked over to the main control board.

"Yes, but my link with the clone tells me that they still have him on the ship." Haggar typed a few things on the control board, sneering. "I'm going to initiate phase 6 of Operation Kuron. You are going to attack the ship from the outside while he attacks the inside." Sendak nodded, steering the ship towards the direction of where the Castle would be.

* * *

Haggar watched as the Castle came into view, smiling evilly. "Get the cannons ready." She said as she pressed the button that triggered Phase 6. As she cackled as Kuron's eyes snapped open, a yellow hue glowing from them. He opened the pod, heading out of the room. He looked at his arm, which was near him. He put it back on, activating it as he went to the bridge.

Right as he opened the door, Sendak fired at the ship, causing it to rock. Coran hit the alarm button as Kuron attacked Allura and Lotor tried to keep him at bay. Allura hit the wall as the others ran into the room, Lance pushing Keith behind him to protect him. He looked around, his eyes catching the ships outside the window.

"Aw Fuck."


End file.
